La Carta de Petra
by Akari-Shoujo948
Summary: Sus últimas palabras. Las palabras más desgarradoras y hermosas que él hubiese leído jamás.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.**

Lo único que me pertenece son las ideas aquí desarrolladas, o al menos su gran mayoría, ya que se basan en el manga/anime.

Agradecimientos a mi amigo K por enseñarme Shingeki no Kyojin y convencerme de verlo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._

_**¡Hola todo el mundo!**_

_**¡Gracias por pasar por aquí y leer!**_

_**Quedé enganchada con SNK, y puedo decir que se ha convertido en una de mis historias favoritas. Este es mi segundo trabajo para este fandom. El primero se llama "Alas de la Libertad", es sobre el regreso de la Legión de Reconocimiento de una de sus expediciones.**_

_**La historia que leerán a continuación, la estuve planeando por días. Finalmente he podido subirla, y compartirla con ustedes. Le he puesto todo el corazón en ella, esforzándome porque quedara lo más hermosa posible. Inevitablemente me ha arrancado algunas lágrimas mientras escribía… supongo que entre esto y escuchar los OST "call your name" y "vogel im Käfig" mi cerebro y corazón colapsaron… TT_TT**_

_**Bueno, espero no hacer llorar a nadie, ya que más que ser un fic angst o de drama, es un tributo a esta chica, que se sacrificó por la causa de la humanidad.**_

_**¡Disfrútenlo!**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._

"_Los que mueren por la vida no pueden llamarse muertos."_

—_Alí Primera, cantautor venezolano._

~.~*~.~

—Cuarteles generales del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales de la Tropa de Reconocimiento—

_Para mi querido y respetado padre, de su hija que tiene el orgullo de llevar su apellido, Petra Rall._

*"'*"'*

Padre, no sé ni por donde empezar. ¡Tengo tantas cosas que decirte! Supongo que debo empezar por el principio, ¿no? Perdona si las cosas que te diré aquí están desordenadas, o si empiezo algo y termino cortándolo en partes por hablar de otras cosas… Es que ha pasado tanto desde que llegué aquí que me temo, no podré contarte todo en un orden concreto.

¡No imaginas lo emocionada que estoy de estar aquí! He finalizado mi entrenamiento, tiempo durante el cual he conocido personas que se han vuelto muy especiales para mí. Algunas de ellas ya no están entre nosotros, y aunque sus partidas me entristecen, sé que sus sacrificios no serán en vano… Mírame, ya he empezado a llorar de solo pensar en ello. Pero dejemos las cosas tristes, no quiero que vayas a sentirte mal por ello, y mejor déjame hablarte de lo que he hecho durante mi ausencia de casa.

Como decía, ya que finalmente terminé mi entrenamiento, ahora estoy en la Tropa de Reconocimiento. Como sabes, me he graduado entre los mejores, y escogí quedarme con la tropa y así poder servirle a la humanidad. Ahora, gracias a ello, tengo la oportunidad de salir de las murallas en exploraciones que nos serán de beneficio en nuestra lucha contra los titanes, además de luchar junto con los grandes héroes.

Sabes, ¡he podido hablar con el comandante Irwin Smith! ¡Y también con el cabo Rivaille! El cabo es tan valiente como se dice, aunque yo diría que aun más. No se detiene ante nada, y es muy capaz de acabar rápidamente con varios titanes sin ayuda. Es muy fuerte, y hábil con el DMT. ¡Oh, padre, si lo vieras! Se mueve con tanta agilidad, gracia y rapidez, que pensarías que ha nacido para estar a las alturas… Manejar el DMT no es fácil, hay que entrenar mucho y tener mucha resistencia porque el uso prologando del equipo sobrecarga los músculos… por eso mismo una vez casi me caigo de un tejado al perder el equilibrio, pero mi compañera, Hanji Zoe, encargada también de investigar a los titanes, me rescató… Ella también se entiende muy bien con el equipo de maniobras, incluso parece disfrutar usarlo… y no niego que yo también… Al principio me costó un poco acostumbrarme a usarlo, y que el estomago no se me revolviera cada vez que ascendía y descendía, pero rápidamente aprendí como usarlo. Pero aun así, me gusta usarlo. Puedes moverte por el aire como si volaras, sintiendo el viento golpearte el rostro y la sensación de libertad que produce el movernos en una tercera dimensión… Es simplemente impresionante… Pero el equipo tiene un límite, así que debemos reabastecernos de gas cada cierto tiempo para poder seguirnos moviendo, además de que necesitamos árboles o edificios altos para poder desplazarnos. Es una pena, me pregunto si algún día puedan desarrollar un equipo que dure más tiempo y nos permita llegar más alto…

Oh, que vergüenza. Me he salido del tema. Estaba hablando de mis superiores, y terminé contándote sobre el equipo de maniobras. Como decía, he podido hablar con el capitán Smith y el cabo Rivaille. Aunque en realidad desconozco su cargo, pero todos le dicen de esa manera… Es un gran líder, y todos lo admiramos… ¡aun no me puedo creer lo que voy a decirte a continuación! ¡He sido aceptaba en un escuadrón especial dirigido por él! ¡Padre, lucharé codo a codo con él! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Incluso tuve que pellizcarme para convencerme de que no era un sueño cuando me dieron la noticia. Fue más o menos así:

Después de algunas semanas entrenando con la Legión de Reconocimiento, nos llevaron para luchar contra los titanes, y así probar nuestro desempeño… ya sabes, para estar seguros. El capitán Smith y el cabo Rivaille estaban allí, supervisándonos, y también para intervenir en caso de que fuera necesario. Por fortuna no fue así, y el equipo que estaba conmigo y yo fuimos capaces de arreglárnoslas solos. Creo que estaba más nerviosa por el hecho de que estaba siendo observada de cerca por el cabo Rivaille, que por el mismo hecho de que estaba enfrentándome a poderosos titanes. Estaba un poco asustada, tenía miedo de hacer algo mal y que me fueran a expulsar de la Legión… algo tonto, ¿no? Pero por fortuna todo salió bien. ¡Incluso acabé con dos titanes yo sola en aquel día! Estaba bastante feliz con los resultados. Cuando todos terminamos, regresamos al cuartel general para descansar y comer. Mientras, el cabo Rivaille se encerró en su oficina para discutir sobre nuestro desempeño con el capitán Smith. Ah, por cierto, varios de mis compañeros de cuando entré en la milicia estaban conmigo. Estaban Auro, Erd y Gunter. Hicimos un buen trabajo en equipo, Auro y yo acabamos con cinco titanes juntos. Hasta pensé en practicar una maniobra especial para matar titanes en equipos de dos, basándome en las estrategias que él y yo tomamos… Bueno, como decía, la reunión de los superiores se extendió bastante, así que luego cambiar nuestros uniformes por unos limpios y comer, nos pusimos a revisar nuestros equipos para matar el tiempo. Cada minuto que pasaba se volvía como una tortura, y nada de lo que intenté hacer para distraerme funcionó. Pensé que nunca terminarían de hablar, hasta que el capitán Irwin salió de la oficina junto al cabo Rivaille. El cabo llevaba una hoja llena de sus anotaciones, y luego nos llamó por separado a su oficina. Para mi sorpresa, me llamó primero a mí.

Creo que después de eso me puse aun más nerviosa. Hasta casi derramé el café encima de mi uniforme cuando dijeron mi nombre. Auro, quien estaba a mi lado me dio un codazo amistoso y Gunter me susurró un "buena suerte". Me levanté rápidamente tratando para disimular mis nervios, y me dirigí hacia la oficina. El cabo me dio paso para que entrara primero, y dando un hondo suspiro pasé. Es una oficina bastante ordenada, no había ni una mota de polvo ni nada fuera de lugar… ¿sabías que el cabo Rivaille es muy dedicado a la limpieza? Es un poco gracioso… los chicos suelen hacer bromas al respecto, claro, cuando él no está presente. A excepción de Hanji, al parecer ella no tiene ninguna restricción en cuanto a hacer ese tipo de comentarios en su presencia… y el cabo, también se desquita de vez en cuanto llamándole "espécimen raro", "cuatro ojos", y cosas así. Parecen unos niños… increíble, ¿no? Es gracioso, pero no deja de preocuparme que un día se enfaden el uno con el otro en serio…

Bueno, retomando la idea, cuando llegué a la oficina, el cabo me ofreció un asiento frente a su escritorio, y luego él tomó asiento también. En todo ese tiempo mi corazón no dejó latir de prisa, y tuve que regañarme mentalmente para ordenarme calmarme. Ni siquiera sé porqué estaba tan nerviosa, pues consideraba que mi desempeño aquel día había sido bueno. Tan aturdida estaba que no noté que el capitán Smith estaba presente, sino hasta el final de la reunión. Bueno, finalmente el cabo procedió a hablar, dándole una mirada rápida de vez en cuando a la hoja que sostenía en sus manos. Primero habló acerca del entrenamiento de ese día, y sobre la cantidad de titanes caídos. Tomó en cuenta aquellos de los que yo misma me encargué, y las técnicas que usé para acabar con ellos. Y, finalmente, comentó sobre mis destrezas y los comentarios que las recomendaciones que le habían dado sobre mí decían… ¡que emocionada me puso eso! Jamás pensé que él me halagaría por mi trabajo.

Cuando terminó, me ofreció un lugar en un escuadrón especial, dirigido por él. ¡Qué gran sorpresa, padre, me invitó a formar parte de su escuadrón!, Mi mandíbula casi cae al suelo. Apenas podía ser capaz de decir algo, por suerte el prosiguió hablando para darme tiempo a reaccionar. Dijo que la responsabilidad sería aun mayor, que sería un trabajo aun más peligroso… y que incluso podría ser la primera en morir en nuestra próxima misión.

Me puse seria. Estaba emocionada por el ofrecimiento, pero también en el fondo sabía que una vez aceptara no habría marcha atrás. Que arriesgaría mi vida a un nivel impensable para muchos. Y que en verdad, podría morir en la siguiente misión fuera de los muros.

Pensé en ti, padre. Pensé en mi difunta madre, y en lo que ambos pudieran haber pensado de esto. Pensé un poco en mí, en que como dices, soy aun muy joven y tengo toda una vida por delante. Pensé en que aun no me he casado ni mucho menos he tenido la dicha de crear a alguien de mi propia carne y sangre…

Y también pensé en los titanes. Pensé en la humanidad, y todo el daño que ha sufrido a causa de estas criaturas. Pensé en mis compañeros caídos y sus sacrificios. Incluso en el de aquellos que ni siquiera llegaron a enfrentarse a un titán, pero lo dieron todo mientras se preparaban para ello. También ellos merecen ser recordados, o al menos eso pienso. Oh, padre, pensé en tantas cosas…Pensé en los niños que con admiración infinita nos sonríen asombrados cada vez que salimos o regresamos de una expedición. Pensé en esos sueños de ser libres, y de algún día conocer el resto del mundo sin temor a ser devorados por un monstruo que ni siquiera necesita alimentarse.

Pensé en la generación de relevo, aquellos que tomamos el lugar de quienes ya no pueden luchar. Y pensé en que si yo no lo hacía, ¿quién más lo haría? ¿Quién más, con valor tomará las espadas, y sin vacilar se enfrentará a los titanes? ¿Quién estará dispuesto a salir de los muros y luchar contra los titanes en su propio territorio? Me aterra, pero más me duele aun, imaginar siquiera que nadie más estaría dispuesto a tomar el testigo y pelear, y que el esfuerzo y los sacrificios de nuestros antepasados, de nuestros compañeros, incluso el mío, vayan a desperdiciarse. Que todo quede en el olvido, y que nuestros nombres se borren como la arena con el pasar del tiempo... Lo vi tan claro entonces. Y tomé mi decisión. La decisión de ofrecer mi corazón.

Emocionada. Agradecida. Asustada. Decidida. Con todos esos sentimientos, pero con la firmeza presente, me puse en pie, y con el saludo que con tanta pasión e insistencia nos han enseñado, con el cabo Rivaille y el capitán Smith como testigos, le ofrecí mi corazón a la humanidad.

El capitán Smith, entonces, sonrió complacido, y podría decirse que el cabo Rivaille hizo lo mismo, a su modo. Ambos estrecharon mis manos, y me dieron la bienvenida como el primer miembro del escuadrón de élite Rivaille.

La verdad no sé exactamente que pasó inmediatamente después de eso. Supongo que salí de la oficina para encontrarme con mis compañeros. No debí haber dejado de sonreír, porque recuerdo que Erd en broma me dijo que si seguía sonriendo así mi cara se quedaría congelada con esa expresión para siempre…

Y creo que sí, porque a pesar del existente -mas no paralizante- temor que sentía en el fondo, estaba feliz. Feliz de ser útil a la causa de la humanidad, feliz de ser parte de algo tan grande. Feliz de que con mi trabajo, podría estar colaborando con la victoria absoluta de la humanidad, dando un paso más hacia la libertad. Feliz de que podré luchar codo a codo con él… Al lado del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. No podría estar más orgullosa, decidida, e inmensamente feliz. Decidida a darlo el todo por el todo, a entregarlo todo, dispuesta a dedicar el máximo por él.

Por favor no te entristezcas por esto, padre. Lo último que quiero es verte triste… una de las razones por las que me uní a la Legión de Reconocimiento fue para que a mi regreso, entre aquellos que sonrieran por las victorias logradas que como meta me he trazado, estuvieras tú. Y que pudieras, con gran alegría, salir a las calles cada vez que las campanas tañeran, buscándome, preguntando con una mezcla de orgullo y alegría por mí. Sé que aunque estabas feliz de que me graduara con honores y formara parte de la legión, estabas preocupado. Pero descuida, soy una de las mejores, y estoy trabajando con el mejor equipo, liderados por el mejor soldado de todos los tiempos. No pienso morir todavía, quiero regresar a casa contigo, besar tus mejillas y darte un fuerte y largo abrazo por todo el tiempo que he estado ausente. Quiero prepararte el café que he estado preparando todo este tiempo para mis compañeros y superiores, y que todos por igual, incluso el capitán Smith, han alabado. Quiero enseñarte con orgullo mi uniforme nuevo, con las Alas de la Libertad ondeando al viento en la espalda. Quiero mostrarte la insignia que me han dado por unirme al escuadrón Rivaille, y enseñarte con el DMT unos nuevos movimientos que Auro y yo hemos estado practicando para maniobras en equipo… Quiero que conozcas a mis compañeros, a Auro, Gunter y Erd. A la ocurrente Hanji, al capitán Smith, y otras personas a las que seguro les tomarás tanto aprecio como yo. Quiero que seas el primero en enterarte de mis futuras victorias, que seas el primero a quien vea cuando regrese de mis misiones. Y sé que aun es muy pronto para pensar en esto, pero también quiero poder algún día en el futuro presentarte a quien será mi esposo, y más adelante a los hermosos niños que tendremos…

Mírame… nuevamente hablando a futuro… Pero en realidad hay tanto que quiero hacer, tantas cosas que quiero decirte, que no quiero irme todavía. No es una promesa, no está en mis manos prometerte algo cuando he decidido dedicar mi vida por entero a la causa de la humanidad, pero haré lo posible por mantener mi palabra. Haré lo posible por mantenerme con vida.

Es una decisión difícil la que he tomado. Lo sé. Pero, alégrate, padre. Estoy contribuyendo a nuestra libertad… Sueño con que algún día no será necesario entrenar más soldados mas que para mantener el orden público y proteger al rey. Sueño con que algún día podamos salir al mundo exterior, y ver lo que hay más allá del bosque gigante y nuestro cuartel allá afuera. Sueño con el día en que miraremos hacia atrás, viendo lo que ahora es parte del pasado y lo que será parte del futuro, con satisfacción, agradeciendo con nostalgia y gratitud eterna a los sacrificios hechos; sonriéndole al recuerdo de nuestras batallas actuales. Quiero ver eso…

Alégrate, padre. Puedes decir con orgullo, "mi hija es parte del escuadrón Rivaille, una unidad especializada que él mismo escogió." Y aunque sé que las personas normalmente no nos ven a nosotros, los soldados de la Tropa de Reconocimiento con buenos ojos, sino que piensan que solo somos comida gratis para titán y demás, estoy feliz de pertenecer donde estoy. Un poco tonto, ¿no?

Mis compañeros normalmente se entristecen por estos comentarios, otros se molestan. El cabo Rivaille los ignora, al igual que yo, que intento no pensar en ello. De cierto modo me entristece, y me hace sentir enojada porque muchas veces llega a ser verdad. Pero pienso en mis compañeros caídos, y recuerdo que a ellos no les importaría, sino que en lugar de ello dirían algo como "y con gusto sería comido de nuevo si puedo ayudar a la causa de la humanidad". Lágrimas salen de mis ojos al pensar en ello, al recordar el gran nivel de compromiso que ellos tuvieron para enfrentarse a la muerte. Realmente, les admiro. Y les extraño…

Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que eso está por cambiar. Lucharemos. Venceremos. Viviremos. Las Alas de la Libertad serán más ahora. Ya no tendremos tantas bajas, y realmente espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que no haya ninguna, gracias al nuevo método que han ideado los superiores. Lo usaremos en nuestra próxima expedición, la cual será muy pronto.

Oh, debo dejarte… Escribo esto durante mi descanso, pero tristemente se ha terminado. Es irónico que el tiempo tarde tanto cuando uno quiere que avance, pero que se acabe tan rápido cuando uno quiere olvidarse de él y permanecer haciendo algo sin importar cuantos grados se vea mover el sol, ¿no?

Hasta pronto, padre. Te extraño. Pero, y aunque me duela en el alma tener que decirlo, si no nos vemos, recuérdame siempre con una sonrisa, ¿por favor? Recuerda que mi vida ya no me pertenece, porque me he dedicado al servicio de la humanidad. Y si la hora de entrar en la noche llega para mí, si es por el beneficio de nuestra libertad, entonces, no tendré miedo de ir a ella. Tú me enseñaste a no tener miedo. Mi tiempo en el escuadrón y los recuerdos de mis compañeros y amigos, y las esperanzas puestas en nosotros, me hicieron más fuerte para aceptar ese momento. Me hicieron más fuerte para pelear hasta el final, para proteger a los que amo. Para que, algún día, todos podamos tener la libertad que las Alas en nuestra espalda proclaman con cada corriente de aire que las hace bailar.

Aun falta para salir, ni siquiera sé si esta será la última vez que vea las puertas alzarse ante mí, escuche tañer la campana, y junto a mis compañeros en medio de un grito de guerra empuñe mis espadas. Así que, por ahora, me esforzaré en luchar. En acabar con cuantos titanes me sea posible, en descubrir lo que haga falta para vencerlos. En proteger a las personas, en que el esfuerzo de mis compañeros caídos valga la pena y sus nombres permanezcan en las memorias de la humanidad. En mantenerme con vida, y así poder regresar a casa y verte de nuevo.

Debo hacerlo.

Quiero hacerlo.

No quiero defraudar a quienes han tenido fe en mí. A quien me ha dado un lugar tan importante en su vida, y ha puesto su confianza en mí.

Quiero serles útil. Quiero que también puedan sentirse orgullosos de mí, así como tú, padre.

Quiero ofrecer mi corazón a la causa de la humanidad.

~.~*~.~

_Con cariño infinito, Petra Rall._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._

_¡Mil gracias de antemano por leer/comentar/favoritear!_

_No tengo mucho qué decir, salvo espero hallan disfrutado del fic. Sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago porque me gusta SNK y después de lo ocurrido en los capítulos 21-22 simplemente no pude evitar querer hacer un tributo para aquellos que perdieron sus vidas a causa de Annie…_

_Cuídense, ¡hasta la próxima!_

_Pd: Estoy trabajando en un amv para SNK. Sería el primero que hago para este fandom, para el cual usaré el primer OST que mencioné en el saludo. También he publicado en mi cuenta en youtube un video con la letra traducida por mí de esta canción, acompañada de algunas conmovedoras imágenes del anime._

_**¡Ofrezcan sus corazones!**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._

_I am one hell of a writer._

—Fanfiction, 17 de Noviembre del 2013.


End file.
